


Anosmia

by artistzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anosmia, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Violence, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: A new pack has arrived to join with Kyungsoo's except a certain Alpha triggers his heat and the whole village goes wild as their youngest Omega finally found his mate except no one knows what Alpha is responsible.





	Anosmia

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from AFF, Wattpad and LiveJournal all which should have 'artistzyx' as their authors. if you see this posted any where with a different author please tell me so I can report it :)

[AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1231310/anosmia-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-requested-wolfau) / [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/382744476-anosmia-1) / [LiveJournal](https://artistzyx.livejournal.com/266.html) - These are the cross overs. 

 

The village was peaceful and had always been since the youngest Omega had been born. The village had high hopes for this Omega, the highest of hopes in repopulating their village. The other Omegas had now grown, had many pups but could not bear more - they had given life to Betas along with Alphas, not one Omega until the Do's had a baby boy named Kyungsoo who had captured the hearts of the inhabitants of the village: he was shone with kindness and the family given any food the villagers could scrap together. Everyone was hoping.

When Omegas hit the age of 18, their scents are stronger and instantly their awaited mate would be there before them, yet as the villagers gathered around the small Omega, the scent of strawberries and vanilla didn't faze the un-mated Alphas or Betas but instead made the little pups whine in need of grooming and Kyungsoo pulled a sheepish grin, walking away from the disappointed looks of his family and neighbours. Kyungsoo had never felt more humiliated in his whole life and knowing that his mate may never appear is one that made him tear up. Omegas were sensitive and thinking he would be alone without being able to hit his heat or mate and deliver pups made him feel worse.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, why are you crying?" Kyungsoo looked up to see on of the un-mated Alphas - Sehun - who was also his best friend. Kyungsoo gripped onto Sehun and nuzzled into his chest as he cried. The Alpha had a calming scent of elder wood and the tears stopped gradually, leaving Kyungsoo with little hiccups leftover. Sehun did not say anything else and instead let Kyungsoo calm down until even the hiccups were gone. Kyungsoo was glad he had Sehun around otherwise, he'd still be in pain and he'd be forever in denial of thinking an Alpha would never want him. But despite this, Kyungsoo was a smart Omega and he had patience, and even if it took 100 years for his mate to find him, he wouldn't complain and would carry on waiting. Sehun knew of these thoughts, Kyungsoo was not a closeted person so knowing the Omega's plans of waiting forever made him worried yet albeit happy - he just wants his hyung to live a peaceful life after all.

"Sorry, Sehun. I guess knowing my mate was never here in the village is just a little upsetting but I'll be fine." A heart shaped, gummy smile was shown with matching eye smiles that showed complete truth in Kyungsoo's statement and the younger smiled and patted Kyungsoo's head. "You are a strong Omega, hyung." With another pat on the head, Sehun left to hunt for dinner with the fellow Alphas leaving Kyungsoo with a small smile and little hope in his heart. Sehun was never a wolf to go to if you wanted advice but you could tell he cared for his pack like he would care for his future mate (Kyungsoo secretly wished the taller would find his mate soon because the Beta, Minseok - also his best friend - would not leave the Alpha alone because like Kyungsoo, he was also awaiting his special wolf).  Sighing, Kyungsoo watched Sehun leaving, shifting into his ash grey wolf form. Kyungsoo bit his lip in jealousy.

Whilst some of his pack had grey or brown fur with the occasional black, he was snow white; fur resembling that of a rare gem that people did not know that existed. Kyungsoo was proud but the eyes that shone with awe made him embarrassed but the eyes filled with envy and hate had him feeling anxious and nauseous. The wolves with the glares had never laid a finger on the small Omega but it did not mean that their words didn't stab him in his heart. He was always told to never heed their insults because it was only jealousy that blinded them, unaware of the gift they have been given. But that was another thing that made Kyungsoo uneasy, he was a gift: to be used to repopulate the village when his chosen mate would bond with him on the night of his 18th birthday but it seemed like that was not going to happen for a while. The Betas that stayed behind to help with chores as the Alphas hunted, never thought about the Omegas feelings and so whenever an Alpha or a group of them left, the Betas were given the chance to belittle the Omega, never physically harming him but to Kyungsoo, they might as well.

"What a burden." Was one insult. The head Alpha, his parents and his best friends never thought he was a burden. They had always said they were grateful to Kyungsoo because he would be of help to the pack and Kyungsoo wanted to help the pack. "His mate isn't even here so he might as well be mate-less." It was a stab in the heart but Kyungsoo knew he would meet his mate, he was sure of it. He always had hope and even though some of that hope was for an Alpha in the pack to be his mate (because all the Alpha's treasured him and he treasured back) but he knew he would not be without a mate forever and that was enough to keep him smiling.

As the day continued, Kyungsoo was blessed upon Minseok who had constantly wished him a happy birthday and continuously asked what the Omega wanted as a present. The Omega did not want anything but to enjoy the pack meal earlier with his family and friends. Minseok had pouted, sure, but accepted the answer. The furs had to be washed next and Kyungsoo found himself next to Junmyeon, a small smile on his face as a silent greeting to the Omega. Junmyeon was a quiet Beta and had never joined in with the others but instead had held a vendetta against them. The older let out a sigh and Kyungsoo turned to the Beta, asking "What's wrong Junmyeon-hyung?" The older turned to face the Omega and gave a smile. It was a sad, a forced one at that but upsetting to say the least.

"I'm just hoping to find my mate too." And he had said nothing else. And Kyungsoo didn't pry knowing fine well the Beta had been waiting 5 years for his mate yet found nothing. Kyungsoo dropped the furs he was washing and back hugged Junmyeon, nuzzling into the warm back to give the older a sense of reassurance. Junmyeon had went stiff but relaxed as the soft growling of Kyungsoo had lulled him to relaxation and if it wasn't for a loud giant stick shouting for his older brother, Kyungsoo was sure, Junmyeon would of fallen asleep.

"Ah, hyung!" Chanyeol - an Alpha - had rushed in a mountain of emotions showing on his face at the same time. One was worry which was unusual because Chanyeol didn't have any worries (well except for one) but another showed...excitement? Well, Chanyeol was always excited and happy - which was unusual for an Alpha because they are normally more reserved - but this type of excitement had 'HOPE' written on his face in capital letters. Kyungsoo let go of Junmyeon so the older could turn to face his younger brother. An annoyed frown appeared but had quickly disappeared when the older turned to see Kyungsoo's worried face, but he smiled and assured the smaller he was okay. In a soft voice he asked,

"What is the matter?"

><><><><><

Jongin was an Alpha. He was born as the last Alpha in the pack as the wolves younger than him became Betas and Omegas. His pack was large, rich and always merry despite the tension that always lingered in the air. There was a feud going on with his father and another Alpha but Jongin knew better than to get involved. The 17 year old was to turn 18 in two days and he was to find his mate on the same day. He was to mate that night and be bound to his mate for life except the Omegas in the pack were selfish and had always wrapped Alphas around their fingers - also the occasional Beta. There were Omegas however, that were shy and quiet; unable to look at an Alpha or Beta in the eye, they were continuously abused by the other Omegas causing them great harm that they had to sit in the medical hut for days. Jongin wanted to reach out to those Omegas and had even consulted with his father but it was all in vain: Jongin's father had growled at Jongin's demand of protecting Omegas that could not do so themselves but was cast aside. This marked the day Jongin vowed to change everything once he was head Alpha.

Exiting his fathers tent, he saw Zitao and Jongdae conversing in secret, their eyes shifting to the medical tent and then back at each other. This made Jongin curious. He stealthily made his way over to the pair, quietly stepping over branches and furs that were left out in the middle of the village.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Zitao asked in a sad voice. This was not gone unnoticed by the Alpha. Zitao may be a needy and attention seeking Beta but he was also sensitive and almost always worried about everything. Jongin turned his head to glance at the medical tent as little whines had now caught the Beta and Alpha's attention. Zitao bit his nails in nervousness and Jongdae grimaced at the sounds.

"What is going on?" Jongin could not wait any longer and catching the looks of his two friends distraught faces showed that they didn't want Jongin to know what was going on. The Alpha raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for an answer to the regretful looks on his friend's faces as they looked at each other, then the tent then focusing on their Alpha. With a sigh, Jongdae explained, "The Omegas had abused them again." It was quietly said but did not go unnoticed by Jongin and Tao kept his head down as Jongdae continued.

"We got told not to help them because Omegas should be able to fight their own ranks but they looked so helpless." The smaller Alpha's voice had almost broken, indicating how upset at the scene he saw was but Alphas had pride and refused to cry. "Jongin, please understand-" Zitao started but Jongin raised his hand up, stopping the Beta from carrying on. "I do not blame you but you should have came straight to me when this was happening." He had enough of ranks thinking they were better than anyone lower or the same as them and it made his vow become more stronger for when he turned head Alpha. Jongin let out a sigh and turned his attention to the eerily quiet medical tent. The wolves that had now slept were probably still in pain and Jongin felt his heart break at his pack mates abuse. "What are you going to do now?" Jongdae asked.

"I'm going to see the doctor for a moment." Jongin left his two friends and entered the medical tent, ignoring the curious gazes of his pack mates (if he could call them that). When he entered, he saw two of the Omegas occupying the two far end beds with bandages around their chest, arms and one of them had a bandage around their head. The doctor was nowhere to be seen at that moment so Jongin waited, looking at the two Omegas and wishing them to get better. Jongin had a plan to save these two but he just hoped it would work out and if his father would see the positive side of this idea. Jongin wanted his friends to be safe and happy including the injured duo.

A cough distracted Jongin's gaze from the Omegas to the taller Alpha that had a glare upon his face. "I hope you aren't here to disrupt their healing, Jongin." The gaze was frightening but Jongin knew that inside, Yifan was just a softy.  "I'm here to check on them and to ask you about them." Yifan raised an eyebrow and scoffed, a roll of his eyes going along with it as the taller approached the bottom of one of the Omegas beds where Jongin was standing. The shorter Alpha was not knew to Yifan's coldness but he was a caring Alpha, but a lonely one at that. Jongin knew not to pity Yifan but to have hope for the lonely Alpha that he may some day meet his mate. It's already been six years.

With a sigh, Yifan explained that both Omegas had cuts starting from their collarbones to their stomachs and that both had severe bruising on their torsos as well. One of the Omegas tried to protect the other but ended up with a cracked skull but had no severe damage as of yet. They just needed to wait until both Omegas awakened to check everything was alright and no one was permanently injured - Jongin would call an war on his pack if he had to, for both Omegas. Jongin may not be head Alpha as of yet, but he acted like one and even his friends could be terrified of an angered Head Alpha-to-be.

Jongin swore he would protect his pack mates no matter the ranking, and it starts with those two Omegas.

*************

Jongin's 18th had gone as he expected, although his father was angered.

"How can you not have a mate!?" Jongin had wanted to scoff and roll his eyes but he was brought up better than that and had gave a clear answer to ease his father...kind of. "Father, I cherish my pack and being with one would simply be confusing and most likely awkward," His father's frown lowered but the frustration in his eyes did not, "besides, I would not want to be with anyone in this pack." Jongin's answer was full of venom and the audience that had crowded around to see who was the mate of the Alpha had now lost their hope and replaced it with shock and disgust. Jongin did not want a mate that was selfish and unwilling to help their pack mates that were being abused, rankings aside.

"You also forgot about my defect, did you not Father? That not even the pack knows?" Murmurs had now surfaced and the Head Alpha looked like he was about to lose control of his patience. Jongin smirked and faced his pack, chin raised with a dominating aura that made even the toughest of Alphas stand still, waiting for Jongin to tell them this 'defect'.

"As you know, when a wolf becomes 18, their scent is stronger. For an Omega on the day they turn 18, their mate will be before them and that is when that Omega's heat will be triggered. For an Alpha, their scent is also stronger and they would be able to tell who their mate is. If that mate is not 18, they do not mate until the Omega is of age. It is the same if the Alpha is underage." The pack had murmured agreements, none opposing.

"I cannot smell my mate as I was born with Anosmia. I was born with this defect so knowing who is my mate is hard. But if anyone here was, they would be at my feet right now or nuzzling into my neck as all meant to be mates do, am I correct?" Another murmur of agreements. Jongin put his attention back to his father. The Head Alpha was void of emotion, his eyes dark with fury but guilt. Jongin had always known that his father wanted to keep his defect hidden but having the secret out seemed better. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could live in peace. Jongin was desperate for a mate however.

Jongin sauntered towards his father and ushered him into the Head Alpha hut. "I came up with an idea to find my mate." It had came out of nowhere and Jongin's father could only stand there and process the information he had been given by his son. "There is packs near ours but we never go near simply because of territorial issues. What if we let the packs know that me and five other un-mated pack members were looking for our mates?" Jongin had not hesitated in asking for what he wants and sometimes, his father took it and gave his son whatever he wanted but this was serious - this was about continuing the line of the pack making sure everyone lived in peace (yet there was Omegas being beaten. Funny). It was risky as some packs were not as lenient as others but it was worth a try.

Silence went by but Jongin also remained silent, letting his father think over his plan. Nothing was said for the following 10 minutes until a sigh had broken the air and Jongin's trance on the furs in front of him. "I'll send out a message to the surrounding packs - big or small - but you better find a mate not only for yourself but the other five as well. Which reminds me, what five are you taking?"

"Yifan, Zitao, Jongdae, Luhan and Baekhyun."

><><><><><><><><

"Wait, Chanyeol calm down. Tell me again." Junmyeon's soft voice hushed the Alpha's excitement and Kyungsoo couldn't help but give a little smirk. The elder may be a Beta but he could be dominating and scary when he wanted to be. Kyungsoo looked up at the tall Alpha, watching the big grin go to a small smile, eyes showing signs of hope.

"You know that really big pack, Wolgwang^? Well as it turns out, 6 of their pack members are mate-less and are going around the nearest packs to find their mates." Chanyeol's big grin came back and he started chuckling. "What if my mate is coming? And yours!? This is a sign hyung, Kyungsoo." Junmyeon stopped and his face fell. The thought seemed amazing, totally unbelievable and he could not blame his young Alpha brother for hoping, but Junmyeon was getting older: he didn't have any hope left. Kyungsoo noticed the upsetting look on Junmyeon's face also noticing that Chanyeol was too busy celebrating to notice that his brother was the opposite.

"That's...great Chanyeol. I'm happy this is happening." A small smile appeared but Kyungsoo knew better to believe it - Junmyeon knew too. Chanyeol left cheering, hearing the rest of their pack members joining him in high hopes whilst Kyungsoo held the Beta close, feeling the warm tears drip onto his shoulder as he let his friend cry all of his hope out. "I'll never have a mate, Kyungsoo. Never." Kyungsoo could not reply.

><><><><><><

Kyungsoo had heard of the massive pack Wolgwang but had only heard that they treated their Omegas with disrespect and abused them - it was a pack Kyungsoo would never join even if he had to. The pack was going across all packs in the region and staying for one night - as many proved to be excited, Kyungsoo was slightly worried. What if his mate was part of the group that were looking but was abusive to him? What if he too abused his pack mates? Kyungsoo was never a person to judge someone based on rumours but it did not stop the swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

Yixing - a Beta and also Kyungsoo's pack healer - was also slightly nervous but nonetheless excited. "It's funny you know? One minute we are all thinking we'll never meet our mates the all of a sudden this news pops up." Yixing giggled quietly and Kyungsoo sighed. "What if our mates are not in the group that are coming here? What if they find their mates in other packs before coming here? We are a small pack, Yixing. It is like we are nonexistent, off the map." Yixing's smile never left his face but instead he wrapped his arms around the Omega, putting Kyungsoo's head to the Beta's neck. Yixing smelled of daisies and fresh grass, a scent Kyungsoo also calmed down too and although the Omega did not need of calming down, it made Kyungsoo rethink. "I guess we can hope, hyung." Yixing giggled.

<><><><><><><><

Kyungsoo left Yixing to his medicines and went on the hunt for Chanyeol. He knew the Alpha would be helping the others get the pack ready for the visitation of the other wolves but what surprised the Omega was seeing Junmyeon laughing along with Minseok, helping get furs together and talking about the wolves that would be arriving. Chanyeol caught Kyungsoo's staring and walked up to him, a big grin on his face. "I knew hyung would be worried about finding his mate." Chanyeol's statement did surprise Kyungsoo but if Chanyeol knew, he didn't say anything. "I told him to at least be happy for the pack members that have not mated seeing as they have a chance at finding someone." The Alpha was not that clever if the Omega had to be honest but Chanyeol was right, his words persuaded someone with no hope to have hope for others and Kyungsoo admired that. It also gave Kyungsoo hope for his pack; even if he did not have a mate as of yet, he would definitely keep hope for his family.

Kyungsoo's father came running to him in wolf form, then transforming back before grabbing his son and dragging him quickly to the hut that they shared. Kyungsoo was confused but seeing his mother's face and then seeing his father's, it was clear what they were going to discuss with him.

"Now Kyungsoo, you are the Omega of this pack and that means everyone will be protecting you when these other wolves arrive." The Beta mother's expression was full of anxiousness whilst his Alpha father had said nothing, his face saying nothing. "I understand, mother however I do need to mate in order for our pack to survive. If my mate is of age and within the group that is coming here, I will have no other choice but to mate will I not?" This sprung surprise on his father's face. "You are right Kyungsoo. But we just want you to be safe. We have heard the rumours about how Wolgwang treat their Omegas and we just do not want that for you." His father stated. Kyungsoo nodded.

<><><><><>

Jongin's group headed off for the first pack named, Unmyeong^. It was also a large pack but not as big as Jongin's however there was a fair amount of Beta's and a few Alpha's. Jongin and his group stayed one night however, no one had mated so in the morning, the group moved on and continued to do so for the next days that past by. They rested and each time they let the Omegas, Baekhyun and Luhan, get their wounds treated by Yifan whilst Zitao, Jongdae and Jongin left in search of food for them all. It was tiring task but Jongin never lost hope; he was determined to find - not only his mate - everyone's other half.

"A-Alpha?" A small voice asked out. Jongin turned to find Luhan, head down in submission, shaking in terror. "Luhan I will not harm you. Please do look up at me." Jongin's voice was soft and soothing but nonetheless scared Luhan more as his Omega instincts told him to not look the Alpha in the eye and to keep his head down. Jongin sighed and gently placed his hand under Luhan's chin, lifting slowly meeting the Omega's eyes with a smile.  "You can look up dear Omega. You are no longer near people that will harm you." Jongin then brought Luhan to his neck and although Jongin does not know what he smells of or what anyone does, he knows that his scent comforts the Omega in his arms, as he nuzzles and sighs in content. A whine is then heard and Jongin can see Baekhyun, standing in the same submissive stance as Luhan once did. Jongin chuckled and motioned for Baekhyun to nuzzle in the other side of his neck.

"You two do not have to fear me or Jongdae or Zitao. We know you stick to Yifan since he has been helping you both but we care about you as well. We may not have helped but I have swore to protect all Omegas when I become Head Alpha - you Omegas included." Luhan and Baekhyun shared a shy smile with each other, accepting Jongin's words.

Yifan, Jongdae and Zitao watched the scene play out and sighed in relief when the Omegas cuddled up to the future Head Alpha. "I was expecting something else but I am glad they aren't scared anymore." Yifan nodded at Jongdae's words and turned to Zitao who was still watching in content. Yifan smiled and headed off towards their rest stop, overlooking the map they had brought along with them so they would not be lost. "Jongin!" Yifan shouted. The said Alpha looked up and said something to the Omegas who nodded and followed Jongin back to where Yifan was situated. Jongdae and Zitao also came back and sat on the grass, moving to a position were they could rest.

"What is the matter Yifan?" The taller Alpha looked up from the map to Jongin. "There is a pack we have not visited yet. It is close to here but it is the smallest pack we are going to be coming across. They may not even have our mates. Do we exclude it?" Somehow Yifan's words angered Jongin and he growled. "Yifan. We do not leave one pack out due to how big or small it may seem." Jongin felt overwhelming anger towards Yifan's question but a surge of urgency was telling the Alpha that the small pack was different. "What is the name of the pack?" Yifan scanned the map and pointed his finger towards the name that has been written in tiny handwriting.

"Ilgwang." Jongin chuckled. "It's amazing how their pack name is the opposite of ours, isn't it?"

<><><><><><><>

As the pack cuddled around the fire, roasting their latest hunt, Sehun runs in wolf form, an excited jump grabbing everyone's attention before the Alpha transforms and a massive grin on Sehun's - normally passive - face. "Sehun. Why are you smiling like that?" Junmyeon asks with concern. Seeing Sehun all smiles is rare so it must be something spectacular that is happening. "The group of wolves that are going around to find their mates...they are arriving here now." The pack goes wild quickly and all Kyungsoo can do is stand there in shock and in worry. His mate could be arriving now and his heat would hit. It seemed only Kyungsoo had this worry on his mind as the pack gets the furs out and extra huts they had built over the past few days.

"Kyungsoo help us." Minseok shouted and although the omega wanted to help, he could not move from the position he was in. Everyone in that moment seemed to forget that their only Omega could be hitting his heat and he would not know what to do if it did. It was scary.

Everyone gathered near the forest to see 6 men arrive. Their scents told them which ranking each were and Kyungsoo immediately shook up at the scent of two Omegas. He finally got to meet other Omegas. Another scent told him a Beta was also here but what really caught him off was the three scents that overpowered them all. The three Alphas. Kyungsoo's pack was now introducing themselves and making a pathway for the wolves to go through. The Omegas kept their heads down but the Beta and Alphas greeted everyone. Kyungsoo stayed back near the fire, too scared and anxious to greet them. His heat will hit the minute they are inches of him and he has not prepared for it.

A whine breaks him out of his trance and he sees one of the Omegas curl up to the ground, sweat already pouring out of him but what surprises him is Chanyeol, who is hovered over the Omega, a low possessive growl telling everyone to back off his Omega. It seemed Chanyeol got lucky as did the small Omega and before anyone knew it, Chanyeol picked up the Omega and took him into the forest where the scent of the Omega would be covered by the trees. Kyungsoo's pack is stunned and Kyungsoo can see Junmyeon freeze at the sight that just happened. Minseok is also frozen but what really catches his eye is the Beta that catches the other Omega who is clearly also in heat.

"M-mate." The Omega whines and everyone watches as Sehun bounds towards his mate in wolf form, nuzzling into the Omega's neck, giving a soft, warm growl that gives the Omega reassurance. It was disappointing however as Sehun was not of age and could not help his mate who was in pain due to their heat. The Beta tells Sehun that he will look after his mate and promises to lessen the pain he is in. Yixing steps in, telling the Beta he will help which puts a smile on the taller Beta's face. They proceeded in taking Luhan into one of the empty huts to care for him.

Kyungsoo's pack then turns to him. The only wolves that are left are the three Alphas and some of the pack start murmuring. Kyungsoo is behind the fire, far away from the new guests due to the fear of his heat. He isn't prepared and being the wolf that has his pack's destiny in his hands, he is more terrified in failing everyone.

"Kyungsoo," Junmmyeon's voice calls softly, "Come and meet them." Junmyeon knows that once the Omega is within inches, his heat could hit but Kyungsoo respects his Beta friend and trusts him. Kyungsoo comes forward, walking towards the three Alphas. The short one introduces himself as Jongdae before Kyungsoo got any closer. The Omega stops in front of  Minseok who holds his hand protectively. "I am Yifan." The tallest Alpha states and Kyungsoo gulps at the height of him, he starts shaking. The last Alpha introduces himself smoothly with a warm, welcoming smile. "Hello, I am Jongin." Kyungsoo squeezes Minseok's hand. "I am the future Head Alpha of Wolgwang. It is a pleasure to meet you and your pack Kyungsoo." The way the Alpha said his name ran shivers up his back. Before he could reply, his Head Alpha stepped in.

"Kyungsoo is our only Omega so we are very protective of him." The three Alphas look stunned at the piece of information and give Kyungsoo a look of shock. "Really?" The short Alpha asked. The Head Alpha nodded, "We have been hoping for years for an Omega to be born as our pack has grown smaller over the years but we are ever grateful to the Do's for bringing Kyungsoo into the world. Our Omega has been worrying as he has never experienced a heat but once he takes one more step towards you Alphas, we will see whether or not one of you are his mate." The Alphas then watch as Kyungsoo's grip on Minseok's hand is loosened and he takes the final step.

Everything then burns. Kyungsoo falls to the ground, self lubricant dripping out of his backside and sweat pouring over him. He grows warmer and harder and he whines in pain and need. "Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon and Minseok shout and everyone else watches over the Omega experiencing his heat. It is a sight to see but what concerned everyone more was that none of the Alphas were triggered by it. The three Alphas watch as the Omega writhes in pain, incoherent words forming into something like "mate" and "need pain away".

Junmyeon and Minseok carry Kyungsoo to one of the empty huts and strip him of his clothing. "N-need m-mate." He whimpered. But what broke the Betas hearts was the fact that Kyungsoo's mate was unknown and it could only be one of those Alphas. "Minseok. What about that Beta that left to take care of the other Omega!?" Minseok's eyes widened and he rushed out towards the other hut. "Yixing! Kyungsoo is in heat!" The Betas eyes widened at the intrusion but more on the news. "Is his mate with him?" Minseok shook his head but grabbed at the taller Beta. "I'll explain later but right now, you have to come with me." Without any other words, the Beta - who Minseok learned on the way was Zitao - was pulled towards Kyungsoo's hut to see the quivering Omega calling "mate!"

"Damn it you aren't his mate." Junmyeon cursed. Zitao put his hand on Kyungsoo's head and hummed a little to soothe him. Kyungsoo's cries lowered but he continued to rut on the floor for friction.

"Wait until morning. Yixing has Luhan covered; I'll watch over Kyungsoo." All the Betas could do was nod.

+~~~~~~~~+  
Jongin looked back towards the forest, a worried expression written on his face as he thought about Baekhyun, an Omega so frail that he just hopes the Alpha that ran away with him will take care of the Omega. Yet while he also looked towards the hut where Luhan was, he could here the young Alpha, Sehun whine in wolf form, letting his mate know he was worried but also wanted him to know he cared. It was a pity Sehun couldn't do much to help his mate while he was in heat but he knew the young Alpha's day will come and he and Luhan will surely be together. The other Omega however - Kyungsoo, he remembered, was a little different. Jongin hadn't reacted and neither did Yifan or Jongdae but he had watched Zitao go into his hut and did not come out of it, maybe they were mates? The thought did not sit well with Jongin but had thought nothing else of it.

☆~~☆  
Chanyeol ran into the woods too far out from the camp but that wasn't the important thing on his mind at the moment. All he cared about was the whimpering, hot mess of an Omega in his arms - the self lubricant from the Omega dripping from his shorts and onto a Chanyeol's hand where Baekhyun's bottom was. The little whines and moans had Chanyeol grow hard and a deep growl came from him that he never knew that could and what made it surprising was that Baekhyun went rigid, and had produced more lubricant than ever.  Chanyeol had enough running and wanted his mate now.

Baekhyun was a frail Omega but when Chanyeol dropped him to the ground and started ripping off their clothes, he decided that this roughness was too hot to ignore.

"Give me a name." Chanyeol growled out, his deep voice giving the Omega shudders all over. Baekhyun whined a little, unable to answer his mate. A slap was heard among the trees and the Omega's back arched in pleasure as his Alpha spanked his soaked ass in desperation. "Give me a name." Chanyeol was a patient wolf but this sudden need for his mate to give his name was a complete turnover for him.

"B-Baekhyun." The Omega whimpered out. His voice was high pitched from the pleasure and neediness of needing his Alpha's cock buried deep inside him and Chanyeol couldn't help but growl and kiss the life out of Baekhyun. "You better be screaming out my name when I fill you up with so much of my cum, my Omega." Baekhyun's heart was beating fast, his face flushing red and his arms reached out to wrap around Chanyeol's neck. "N-name?" Baekhyun stuttered out as Chanyeol kissed down his neck, breath hitching as the Alpha's they grazed the place where the mating bite would be placed. The Alpha continued his journey downwards, biting down on one of Baekhyun's nups and onto the other before he reach his Omega's most intimate part.

"Make sure to scream out  'Chanyeol' as much as you can."

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun's cock inside of his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked on his Omega's dick with pride, eager to give him a little relief of his heat however this gave Baekhyun more self lubricant to produce that the grass beneath them became wet and mud was suck to his backside. "Alpha, please." Baekhyun was so  desperate for Chanyeol's cock that he didn't realise that the Alpha was now down at his puckered hole, licking the dripping hole harshly that Baekhyun's back arched and tears were now forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Chanyeol! Alpha please!" Baekhyun was  _begging_  now. "What do you want Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's dick laid heavy in between his legs and Baekhyun couldn't help but twitch at his size. He hoped his knot was as big too. Baekhyun gulped and sat up, grabbing his Alpha's dick and stroking it, gently like it was a prize worth keeping forever - which he planned to do. "Mate me. Knot me. Fuck me until I'm filled with your cum."

Chanyeol growled and flipped Baekhyun onto his stomach, lifting his ass up to his large length. Chanyeol wasted no time in preparing and thrusted in quickly, the lubricant making the slide in easy. The Alpha's dick was long and large and had reached Baekhyun's prostate with no difficulty yet the Omega had screamed out in pleasure and Chanyeol couldn't help but smirk at what his cock could do.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's neck down to the ground as he pounced into his ass from the back. "Oh fuck. Isn't your ass so delightful?" Baekhyun was too overwhelmed with pleasure to reply yet Chanyeol wanted one. Another spank was applied to Baekhyun's ass and he moaned and whimpered in submission, agreeing with whatever his Alpha was saying. "C-Chanyeol! Ah, ngh, Alpha give me your knot please, argh." Chanyeol's knot had formed already, nudging against the rim of Baekhyun's hole just waiting to be enveloped into the tight heat to burst and fill the Omega with his cum. The thought had Chanyeol flipping Baekhyun to his back, legs upon his shoulders and his thrusts going at an animalistic pace that Baekhyun's eyes had rolled back and drool was dripping out of his mouth.  Chanyeol thrusted hard and his knot was inside Baekhyun nudging against his prostate. Another harsh thrust made Baekhyun see white, his back arching as he came hard onto his stomach. His insides now warm as his Alpha came hard inside him. Chanyeol thrusted a little more to tease Baekhyun as he was sensitive but had dropped down to hover over his Omega, his knot going down slowly as cum still shot inside Baekhyun.

The view Chanyeol saw was beautiful. Baekhyun was flushed red, tears of pleasure rolling down his face as he breathed hard to catch his breath. Cum covered his stomach that Chanyeol scooped and tasted, a smirk appearing on his face before reaching his fingers out to Baekhyun making him taste himself. The sight would of made him hard again if not for his enlarged dick still inside Baekhyun. No words were said as they found a comfortable position to sleep in until Chanyeol's knot went down and Baekhyun's heat started again.

♡~~♡  
Sehun refused to change back into human form because simply, he was a brat. He felt calmer in wolf form as he thought more rationally and didn't act on impulse. If he stayed human form, he would of most likely mated Luhan which would ended disastrously.

Luhan's whines were loud and the young Alpha could tell his mate was in pain but what was more painful was that he couldn't do anything to help and he hated to wait another month until he could. Sehun just wants to at least let Luhan know he's there and he cares. But Luhan did know, his whines weren't because he was in pain, he was whining because he was letting his mate know he was okay despite the pain he was going through. "It's okay Luhan. I have some herbs that I can brew into a tea to bring the pain down." Yixing softly informed the Omega. He was grateful that there was a healer to help him.

=~~=

During the night, whimpers were heard from only 2 Omegas as the other, Baekhyun was taken into the forest but what disturbed everyone was that Kyungsoo was in heat, yet who was his mate? The three Alphas had spoke about it yet nothing had came to mind who it could be. The Head Alpha was also trying to figure out hat had gone wrong with thee Omega but nothing important had come to mind.

As morning came, Kyungsoo's heat had simmered down and he woke up feeling dehydrated and hungry. The Beta that was taking care of him was no where in sight and so the Omega could only shout for someone to come and feed him - help him. It was too quiet outside and hushed whispers seem to follow it as Junmyeon crept inside the hut, a nervous smile upon his face. "Kyungsoo, how are you feeling?" The Omega whimpered and replied with a shaky voice, "I n-need water, J-Junmyeon." The Beta could only nod and carry out the needy Omega's request. Although during the duration of Junmyeon's temporary departure, a scent entered Kyungsoo's hut - and although no one had came in, literally, this smell had taken over Kyungsoo and h e found himself rutting the floor again, slick dribbling out of his ass. He needed his mate, he needed to be knotted. Kyungsoo's whimpers became louder that outside could here. The three Alphas had still not reacted.

Yixing came rushing out of Luhan's hut - Sehun still in wolf form sitting outside - and quickly entered Kyungsoo's hut. Calming words reached the Omegas ears but they could not settle the heat within the pi of his stomach and he kept rubbing himself against the floor. Yixing did not know what to do as Kyungsoo's heat continued. The Omega would soon find it painful.

"Kyungsoo. Listen I need to ask you something okay?" Kyungsoo turned his face to look at the Beta, and he nodded, the overwhelming need never stopping. It was painful, sure, but Kyungsoo had always been a tough Omega and handling his first heat is the biggest challenge he has faced, yet. Yixing knelt down to Kyungsoo, "Do you smell your mates scent?" Another whimper of need escaped Kyungsoo and he quickly nodded his head, gasping out a short "yes". Yixing stroked the Omegas head and asked one more question, "What does it smell like?"

+~~~~~+

To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Junmyeon had ran around a lot last night for his Omega friend and the worry had built up during the night; and right now, he was on the verge of losing it. He worried for Kyungsoo like he was his younger brother and even though he had Chanyeol, he was an Alpha and he was a Beta. Kyungsoo needed protection being the only low ranked in the pack but knowing his mate is one of the visitors makes the worry increase.

Junmyeon ran to the river, a bucket in hand to bring back water. He was too deep in thought to realise he was being followed by an Alpha.

Junmyeon ran in wolf form, his bucket handle being secured in his mouth as he made way to the river. He was quick and his golden fur was shining so brightly within the sunlight that made its way through the trees above. As the river came into view, Junmyeon transformed back and jogged the rest of the way. As he came towards the edge, he knelt down and scooped up a bucketful of water - enough to clean Kyungsoo and enough to be able to hydrate him.

When wolves transform back into humans, they tend to be naked as their clothing had shredded due to their massive wolf size, so as Junmyeon placed the bucket onto the ground and turned back into a wolf, he did not expect a velvety sensation go across his back towards his ass. The Beta jumped and turned around to see a massive silver wolf - an Alpha - who's eyes were red with love and passion for the Beta. A voice entered Junmyeon's head:

"Your heat is going to start."

"Yifan?"

"Of course."

In wolf form, Junmyeon sat back on his hind legs, tilting his head to the side, staring at the large Alpha in confusion. The tilt of his head made him look so innocent and adorable that Yifan pounced on top of him, a shocked whine escaping the Beta. Junmyeon was flat on his back looking into the Alpha's eyes that showed restraint but desire and without knowing it, warmth filled not just Junmyeon's heart but funnily enough, his backside as well. Everything seemed to grow hotter in that moment and both wolves knew it.

Junmyeon transformed back, naked with his cock stand red and sore. "Yifan." The way his name was said made the Alpha go crazy and he too transformed back his cock rubbing against the Betas. "How long have you been looking for me?" It was gruff but Junmyeon had heard well and he started to cry. Fat tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks and Yifan looked at him with worry. "T-too long. I've been waiting too long Yifan."

+~~~~~~+

Jongin sat inside his hut, confused as to why Kyungsoo had went into heat and none of his Alpha's were triggered by it. But what was in Jongin's mind the most was that his mate was no where to be found. He was mateless. He was  _alone_. A sigh escaped his mouth and he lay down to sleep, a single tear escaping before he succumbed to sleep.

He was dreaming. A wolf - white fur and golden eyes. A person - fluffy, brown hair and gorgeous wide eyes. His lips as red as roses and his skin was pale as the snow. But his name, his name was silent. His name was unknown. Yet the figure was so familiar, so...warming. He reached out to him, wanting to hold him close yet a yell of his name was called but not by the wolf but by someone else. He woke up.

Yixing shook Jongin awake, eyes wide with excitement and Jongin frowned at what the Beta was so happy about. "Jongin. Sorry to be upfront about it but do you have anosmia?" Everything stopped in that moment and Jongin couldn't believe he could be any stupider. The Alpha's frozen stature and his wide eyes was all the answer Yixing needed before he brought out a flask from his backpack. "Kyungsoo had it when he was younger so I made this cure for him." Jongin shot Yixing a troubling look before the Beta smiled widely, "Oh, Jongin do you not understand?" The Alpha was speechless: he forgot he could not fucking smell anything because all he wanted to do was find his mate (how without his scent, the irony) and that Yixing had a cure for it - Jongin went his whole life not knowing there was a cure that existed. This must of been destiny, it had to be. His mate - Kyungsoo, he hopes - was in pain and without his mate to relieve him of it. No one was there loving the Omega. Yixing poured the liquid out of the flask and into a cup, the stench being revolting (Jongin guessed by Yixing's sour look) but the colour being adjacent to the smell - a baby pink colour that oddly suited the heated Omega's cheeks and ' _oh dear did I - ?_ ' Jongin gulped nervously as he grew hard at the thought of the Omega in a lovely shade of pink. "Drink this. After a couple of seconds you should be able to smell a lot but it will hit you all at once but the one scent you need to focus on is Kyungsoo's - we need to know if you are his mate because you are our last hope." The Beta's eyes were desperate but full of hope.

Jongin eyed the cup - and Yixing - warily. He had his doubts; that the potion he was about to drink would not cure him or if it was poison and Yixing was this evil wolf who hated others (which he had to exclude but Yixing was an angel) or maybe that this ' _cure_ ' could give him other problems; but Jongin gave into temptation, swinging back the potion: it burning the back of his throat  but soothing down to his stomach. There was a fresh feeling surrounding his nose and his mind, everything feeling soothing and relieving. Yixing stood back and watched as the Alpha basked in the sensations - the same ones Kyungsoo had felt when he was younger. "Now Jongin prepare yourself. It'll come at you all at once so try to focus on a scent that makes you addicted to it." It was simple enough explaining it but once his airways cleared and he took a deep breath, all sorts of smells attacked the Alpha and Jongin struggled to focus. "There's so many." It was hard to find that one smell but he pushed through it, even exiting the hut he was in to see many wolves outside of huts or ones building a fire or ready to go hunting.

"Go over to Kyungsoo's hut and see if you react at all. We need this Jongin; Kyungsoo needs this. He needs his Alpha." High pitched whining had gotten louder and louder as Jongin got near the hut. His Alpha senses were burning and he felt himself growl at the wolves who were protecting the hut. A sweet scent, so addicting and ravishing made Jongin grow hard and hearing the pleas of "Alpha! Alpha!" made him go insanely horny.

Yixing was long gone by the time Jongin growled at the presence of his mate.

+~~~~~~~+

Everything was burning as Kyungsoo whimpered and rutted into the ground of his hut - the soft pelts not helping to soothe his discomfort. Tears escaped as he called for his Alpha, his mate. And yet he had waited too long and was so far gone in his heat that even when his mate does show up, the mating process will be too painful for him. Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to cope with it.

A strong scent of mint and chocolate filled the Omega's senses and he gasped out as the scent enveloped him. "A-Alpha!" Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin, the Wolgwang Alpha and he turned onto his back, arms by his side in submission. Jongin stared. "Alpha please!" Jongin's heart broke when he saw his mate crying in pain so he crouched down, stripping of his clothing as quick as possible. "You smell so delectable, my mate." Kyungsoo gasped as Jongin nuzzled into his neck as his hands made their way over Kyungsoo's figure. Jongin licked a strip up from his collar bones to Kyungsoo's lips and locked them in a sweet kiss. The tears had stopped but the whimpering didn't.

Jongin brought his hand down to his mate's little cock and gave it a little tug which made the Omega cry out in sensitivity. "S-sore Alpha." Kyungsoo whined. Jongin gave a sad look and proceeded to lick over Kyungsoo's nipples and down his torso, licking at his navel as he went. Jongin avoided his mate's shaft as he was sore and decided to lick Kyungsoo's luscious thighs, painting them red and purple with hickeys. "Oh love, your thighs are so yummy." Jongin growled. Kyungsoo gasped as he felt a wet tongue lap over his hole. "Your self lubrication is a godsend Soo." The pet name had the Omega's heart beat rapidly and he blushed crimson - which did not go unnoticed. "You are so gorgeous my love." jongin went back down to the puckered hole and gave it a teasing lick before he pushed his tongue inside, making Kyungsoo arch his back in bliss. "Oh Alpha~" Jongin growled and continued the tongue fuck his Omega sucking on the rim until Kyungsoo froze and came with a loud moan. The Alpha smirked at the mess he made: Kyungsoo lying down, flushed red and cum spurted onto his stomach. The Omega was gasping for breath after having his first ever mind blowing orgasm but deep down he knew that it wasn't going to be the last.

Kyungsoo parted his legs out wide, little cock hardening again. "Mate me, Jongin. My Alpha." His submissiveness had pushed Jongin far and the Alpha shredded his clothing off, giving himself a few jerks on his cock, letting the Omega ogle his massive size. "Now baby, let's see if you can take this and my knot." Kyungsoo's eyes widened, "K-knot?" The Alpha nodded, a shy smile replacing the dirty smirk, "I want you to have my pups, Soo." The latter whimpered and started to cry with a bright smile on his face. "Mate me." Jongin didn't hesitate to thrust in quickly, desperate to feel Kyungsoo's hole squeeze around him.

"Alpha~! You're so b-big~" The smaller whined, back arching, deeper, as pleasure took over him. So much for pain. Instead of thrusting, Jongin decided to push deeper, grinding the head of his cock into his mate's prostate which had Kyungsoo screaming, back continuously arching has his hips stuttered in the sensation which was  _too fucking good_. "Ah~ you keep clenching around me. I won't get to mate you properly like this." Taking out his cock until the head was still inside, Jongin plunged back into Kyungsoo, a wet slap from the lubricant making it all the dirtier.

Deep growls and high pitched whimpering was heard around the camp and each wolf looked at each other in embarassment, some wolves whimpering.

"Jongin!~" Kyungsoo came again, the clenching around the Alpha becoming tighter but Jongin's knot was forming - quickly - and before he knew it, a hot sensation covered his knot making him cum harshly into Kyungsoo. The Omega felt the hot fluids fill up his ass and into his womb where his pups will be born. Jongin collapsed onto Kyungsoo, sweat filling up his nostrils. He was lucky to have found a cure - he made a note to reward Yixing gratefully. "I had anosmia too before Yixing cured it." Jongin breathed out. The Omega's eyes widened and then softened, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "It's fate isn't it?" Jongin smiled and gave Kyungsoo a gentle kiss on his neck. "I need to bite you." Kyungsoo giggled, "Wait until round 2?" The Alpha smirked: it's reply already knowing.

\-------

Translations: 

  * [Portuguese](https://www.wattpad.com/453531762-anosmia-kaisoo-traducci%C3%B3n-descripci%C3%B3n)



**Author's Note:**

> This fic is being translated into Portuguese. If anyone likes this enough to want to translate please don't hesitate to message me. :D


End file.
